Wearable apparatuses refer to portable apparatuses that are worn directly on users' body or integrated with users' clothes or accessories. The wearable apparatuses may be wireless headphones, smart watches, glasses, earrings, buttons, helmets, or the like. Specifically, the wearable apparatus can be an apparatus that adopts a wireless technology such as Bluetooth® to connect an electronic apparatus to provide functions such as a talk function and an audio playback function.